Steward
"This beef is nearly rotting, you oaf! His Lordship is entertaining the Elector Count himself this evening. If you don’t get me fresh meat immediately, you’ll be on the menu!" Advanced (Core) A Steward is a household manager, entrusted with arranging all the bothersome everyday details that Nobles and the very rich, such as successful Merchants or powerful clergy, cannot be bothered to deal with. While a Noble Lord will often have no idea what he is worth or how much it takes to upkeep his affairs and various holdings, his Steward will know down to the last shilling. As wealthy Nobles tend to have far flung estates, some Stewards may be put in charge of a property and left to their own devices for years at a time. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Law), Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Evaluate, Gossip, Haggle, Intimidate, Perception, Read/Write, Ride, Search, Speak Language (Reikspiel), Trade (Merchant) Talents: Public Speaking, Super Numerate Trappings: 2 Sets of Best Craftsmenship Noble’s Garb, Writing Kit Career Entries Courtier, Farmer, Politician, Priest, Scholar, Valet Career Exits Crime Lord, Fence, Merchant, Noble Responsibilities The smooth running of an estate requires daily dealings with the bureaucracy of the Empire: tax rolls must be kept in order, fines paid, appeals penned, bribes handed out, and so on. In his master’s absence, the steward must also hold court over internal disputes and enact punishment and reparation. As his master’s representative, the steward’s word is always final. He has significant leeway to act as he sees fit, as long as it is in his master’s interests. Stewards must constantly maintain a careful inventory of the estate’s goods and holdings. In cities, the steward is required to make regular visits to his master’s business interests dotted around town. In rural areas, where an estate could comprise of vast tracts of land and isolated farms, this might involve days of travel through dangerous terrain, with an entourage of guards to repel bandits or control peasants enraged at the latest increase in their tithes. The steward will also be in charge of the estate’s protection. The farms of a rural estate must be defended against raiders, and business interests in the city must be protected against aggressive competitors. A steward works tirelessly to maintain the efficient running of his master’s possessions. Reputation A steward’s position of power is dependent on the master he serves, and so his reputation is tied with that of his lord. The man who holds stewardship in the name of a tyrant will be reviled by the people he governs. He is often hated more than his master, because he is the daily face of his master’s harsh edicts. On the other hand, the steward of a just and temperate lord may be held with esteem if he acts according to his master’s wil. However, there are too many stewards who abuse their position. The absent lord of an estate may be under the illusion that that his holdings are being run efficiently, while in actuality his proxy is bleeding his tenants white and creaming off the proceeds.